


Para Sempre

by jessiestark



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock Season Four Spoilers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessiestark/pseuds/jessiestark
Summary: Depois que Euros atira em John Watson, tudo para. Em um mundo onde não há Doutor John Watson, não há Sherlock Holmes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Olá a todos! Esse aqui é algo alternativo que poderia acontecer se John tivesse morrido no final de "The Lying Detective". Espero que gostem!

Sherlock estava em seu apartamento, como sempre. Ele escutou o beep que seu celular fez quando a mensagem chegou, mas não foi imediatamente pegá-lo. Terminou de digitar as palavras que estava escrevendo em seu computador e finalmente pegou o aparelho. Seu cérebro não conseguiu assimilar o que seus olhos leram. Ele não sabia, no momento que pegou o celular em sua mão, que essa seria a mensagem. Aquela que faria com que nada mais tivesse sentido. Até mesmo para ele, Sherlock Holmes.  
Antes que qualquer lágrima pudesse cair de seus olhos, ele se levantou, pegou seu casaco e saiu correndo para fora de 221B. Sua mão se levantou para chamar o taxi que vinha em sua direção no momento em que a primeira lágrima escorria por sua bochecha. Ele nem se deu o trabalho de enxugá-la.  
Ao entrar no taxi, disse o endereço que havia descoberto duas semanas atrás. Os segundos se arrastavam enquanto o taxi passava pelas ruas de Londres. Cada parada, cada semáforo, o deixavam mais desesperado. Assim que o carro parou no endereço destinado, Sherlock saiu do taxi sem nem mesmo olhar para trás. Ignorou os gritos do taxista pedindo que o detetive o pagasse, e passou por entre os carros policiais e a ambulância que estavam parados no gramado da casa.  
Ao chegar na soleira da porta, Lestrade veio em direção a Sherlock.  
\- Sherlock, eu...  
\- Onde está ele?  
\- Na sala. Eu sinto mui-  
Sherlock o empurrou para fora de seu campo de visão, sem nem mesmo medir sua força. Não haviam consequências agora – nada mais importava. Ele era a única coisa que importava e lá estava ele, deitado no chão da sala, seu sangue sujando o tapete e impregnando as fibras do mesmo. Elas seriam as últimas a terem alguma coisa dele. O que Sherlock não daria para ser uma delas agora. O tiro havia penetrado sua cabeça, e todo o rosto dele estava irreconhecível, coberto por sangue.  
O celular que Sherlock não havia largado caia de sua mão assim como o homem caía de joelhos na poça de sangue. Os protestos de Lestrade não eram o suficiente. A tela do celular, ainda acesa, mostrava a notícia:

>   
>  _“John Watson está morto._   
>  _Casa da terapeuta._   
>  _Não sabemos quem foi ainda. ”_

\- John... – Sherlock puxou o corpo inerte de John para próximo dele. – Me desculpe. Me desculpe, John. Por favor.  
“Volte para mim”, era o que ele queria dizer.  
\- Não morra. – As lágrimas saiam descontroladamente de seu corpo, ele nem sabia que era possível produzir esse tanto de lágrimas. Quer dizer, é claro que ele sabia, mas nunca havia chorado tanto em sua vida. Parecia que seu coração se quebrava a cada nova respiração. A cada novo segundo que passava e que John Watson continuava morto.  
\- Sherlock, você precisa se acalmar. – A voz de Molly veio de algum lugar, mas Sherlock estava de olhos fechados, agarrado a John.  
\- Isso não é possível. Nunca mais será. – Ele respondeu. Não sabia mais o que era fluído seu ou sangue de John em seu rosto. Só sabia que queria reverter isso. Tantas coisas não ditas – tantas desculpas a se fazer. Ele levantou o rosto e olhou para a plateia admirada que havia se formado na sala, todos encarando o detetive que definhava.  
\- Por que nenhum de vocês faz NADA? – Ele perguntou. – POR QUE? Por que são todos tão IMPRESTÁVEIS?  
\- Sherlock, calma. – Lestrade começou.  
\- Cale a boca, Greg.  
O policial não sabia se ficava surpreso que Sherlock finalmente acertara seu nome ou alarmado que ele o fizera em tais condições. Ele recrutou uma equipe para tirar Sherlock de lá, que só saiu arrastado, desesperado, gritando e chorando. O levaram de volta para Baker Street, e fecharam a porta ao sair.

 

A partir daquele dia aquela porta não se abriu mais. Estava trancada, e nenhum barulho vinha lá de dentro. Na verdade, um só. A voz de Sherlock, e ele parecia conversar com alguém. Mrs. Hudson ficava mais preocupada quanto os dias se passavam, e uma semana depois, ela resolveu subir e bater na porta. O luto não poderia fazer com que Sherlock definhasse tanto assim.  
\- Sherlock? Está tudo bem? Faz uma semana que você parece tão quieto. Eu fiz chá, desça um minutinho.  
\- John, pode falar para Mrs. Hudson que estou ocupado no momento? - Ela escutou a voz do detetive lá de dentro. – Não, não estou sendo rude. Vamos lá, diga.  
E o silêncio seguiu. A senhora, com lágrimas nos olhos decidiu descer e ligar para Mycroft. Minutos depois, o irmão Holmes mais velho foi até 221B Baker Street. Mas ao chegar na porta do apartamento de Sherlock, o resultado foi ainda pior.  
Ao tentarem abrir a porta a força, escutaram Sherlock gritar algo lá de dentro. Mycroft parou, esperando. E tentou abrir novamente. Um tiro foi disparado em direção a porta, perto de onde estava a cabeça do irmão. Mrs. Hudson gritou e desceu as escadas assustada.  
\- Sherlock, pelo amor de Deus. Deixe-me entrar.  
A resposta de Sherlock foi um segundo tiro.

 

E assim os dias se passaram. O que estava acontecendo dentro do apartamento é que Sherlock estava constantemente drogado, a maior dose que ele já havia tomado. Suas roupas eram as mesmas daquele dia. Seu rosto ainda continha o sangue seco de John. Ele sabia que assim era a única maneira de vê-lo novamente. De conseguir falar com ele. John estava ali com ele, então estava tudo bem, certo?  
Então porque ele se sentia tão... vazio? Lá no fundo, ele sabia que John não estava mesmo ali. John nunca mais iria voltar. Então qual era o sentido de continuar vivendo? Sherlock foi até seu computador, sua visão estava deturpada devido a droga mas, mesmo assim, ele conseguiu abrir um arquivo que havia criptografado a algum tempo atrás no computador.  
O arquivo dizia:

> _" John, me desculpe. Eu sei que você considera a morte de Mary minha culpa, mas se eu pudesse trazê-la de volta, eu traria. Sei que ela é a mulher que você ama. Me desculpe por tudo o que fiz por você. Talvez você se desse melhor com outro melhor amigo._   
>  _Mas o que eu quero dizer é: Me desculpe por gostar de você. John, eu tentei, eu juro, mas eu não consigo. Não te amar. E sei que você ama Mary, e talvez nunca me perdoe por isso. Talvez nós dois nunca poderíamos dar certo, não quero um relacionamento. E por esse motivo eu o deixo ir. Sei que você precisa disso. Li uma frase uma vez que dizia: “Amar e deixar a outra pessoa ser feliz”. Então é isso o que eu decidi fazer. Desde o dia que nos conhecemos, isso que eu sinto... Só trouxe coisas ruins para a sua vida._   
>  _Só nós dois contra o mundo inteiro. Sinto saudades disso._   
>  _Espero que sinta também._   
>  _Seja feliz, John Watson, por mim. Seja muito feliz._
> 
> _Sherlock Holmes."_

Ele não precisava ler novamente para saber o que estava escrito. Conseguia recitar cada palavra. E agora sabia que não havia ninguém mais para isso ser entregue. Ele deletou o arquivo e sentou-se em sua cadeira, de frente para a cadeira de John. Pegou o balão que ele certa vez deixara em seu apartamento para o substituir e o abraçou.  
Sherlock olhou fixamente para o balão e, por um momento, ele viu John. Não conseguia ver mais nada ao seu redor, e sentia seu coração se acelerando. Ele tinha consciência da quantidade de droga que havia usado. Não havia mais para uma próxima vez. Afinal, não haveria próxima vez. Havia somente o aqui e o agora. E se resumia ao rosto de John em suas mãos.  
Sherlock sorriu uma última vez e aproximou o rosto de John do seu, seus lábios levemente tocando os dele. Naquele último momento ele não esperava muito, mas, naquele último momento ele se sentiu...  
Completo. Sabia que estava se unindo a John, para sempre. E não, ele não acreditava nesse tipo de coisa. Mas em um mundo onde Doutor John Watson não existia, não poderia haver Sherlock Holmes.  
E ao longe, Mrs. Hudson escutou um estouro. Parecido com uma bexiga estourando.  
\- Sherlock? – Ela gritou ao pé da escada.  
Nenhuma resposta veio. O apartamento B da rua 221 estava em silêncio – para sempre.


End file.
